<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindergarten by Reddragon1995</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344212">Kindergarten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995'>Reddragon1995</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Daddy Jon [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Jon, F/M, First day of kindergarten, protective daddy, seriously daddy needs to chill, worried daddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon1995/pseuds/Reddragon1995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Targaryen-Snow triplets head to kindergarten and Daddy Jon has the feels about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Daddy Jon [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kindergarten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sad attempt at a moodboard by me. I think I'll stick with Elena from now on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to wear the pink dress!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it time to go?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want scrambled eggs! I want a boiled egg!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mommy, tell Lya that’s my backpack!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Daddy! Rhae hid my glasses!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I DID NOT!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the best start to this auspicious day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They prepped everything the night before. Let the girls help choose their outfits, got their lunches prepared, printed and filled out in triplicate all the paperwork in advance and carefully tucked it into the brightly colored folders that were printed with their favorite cartoon characters, and had them all in bed by 8:30 so they’d get plenty of sleep for the big day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, their baby girls were off to kindergarten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because their birthday was in October, they were getting a later start than most children. They were nearing six years of age, and had been home with him since they were brought home from the hospital. They’d done preschool last year, but that was only three half-days each week. So to Jon, this day was like them setting sail with no life jackets. No mom or dad at their sides to rescue them if they fell overboard. They were reaching a point that their children’s teachers would be spending more hours with them during the day than their parents would.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>they could get them out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew his daughters. Intellectually, he knew they’d be fine. Aly had been waiting for this day since she was three. Rhae was nervous, and though Lyanna would never admit if she was, Jon could tell anyway. But it couldn't compare to his own anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finally got breakfast finished - scrambled eggs and mini muffins, because that’s what Dany had fixed, and home was not a restaurant - and Jon helped them brush their teeth as Dany loaded the dishwasher. They got into their shoes and grabbed their little lunchboxes and backpacks and piled into the SUV, scooting onto their booster seats and fastening their seatbelts. Jon settled in the front passenger seat, his hands shaking a bit as he checked his digital camera for at least the fifth time to make sure the SD card was inserted. He knew it was, because he’d snapped at least three dozen shots that morning of the girls posing in their first day outfits while holding “About Me” signs Dany helped them make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys started the car and obviously sensed his trepidation, so she reached across the console and squeezed his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laced his fingers through hers and raised their joined hands to his lips, kissing her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He turned to the back seat where the girls waited. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parking lot of the primary school was nearly full when Daenerys steered the SUV into the roundabout. They exchanged a snappish word or two as she circled the lot like a shark, trying to find a spot. When she finally parked, Jon took a minute to survey the scene of several harried parents clutching the hands of crying five year olds, while others had to practically run to keep up with eager little ones bursting with anticipation for their first day. It looked like a red carpet, with all the children in their brand new outfits posing for photos, alone or in groups, as some parents surreptitiously wiped away tears. Jon and Dany helped the kids out of the back seat and did a double check to make sure no one had left anything, then Dany took Aly’s hand while Jon guided Lya and Rhae. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was to begin with a brief orientation in the multipurpose room, with moms and dads trying to squeeze into the tiny seats of the lunch tables. The cacophony of conversations softened to a low rumble as a middle-aged man with thinning grey hair and bushy eyebrows stepped onto the dais along the front wall of the room.  The feedback from the mic as he lifted from the stand made Lya cringe and nuzzle closer to Jon, who rubbed the back of her head reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Morning, Kindergarten parents!” Jon liked the man’s accent. He assumed him to be the principal, Mr. Seaworth, which was confirmed as he began his remarks. Then he was joined by a rotund younger man, who looked about Jon’s age but had the beginnings of a bald spot, which made Jon gratefully run his fingers through his own thick curls.  This was Mr. Tarly, the kindergarten teacher, who asked the children to come to the front of the room, then stepped down from the dais and stood in the middle of the circle they formed, and spoke to them quietly for a moment, the mic turned down, so that all Jon could hear were the giggles and the agreeable “yesses” and “nos” the students shouted in unison.  He looked at Daenerys, who looked back at him, and he swore he caught tears in her eyes, which made him grin, and she made a face at him. Daenerys was not the sentimental one between them, but she had her moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Tarly directed the children to return to their parents to gather their belongings and give their goodbye hugs and kisses. Jon and Daenerys crouched to the floor as the girls scampered toward them. Daenerys, doing what the ready-for-kindergarten literature advised, gave each girl a simple but affectionate “Goodbye, sweetlings, I will see you this evening,” hugged them, and kissed their cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon did not follow the same advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trusting his whole heart to the staff of this school. His mind reeled with visions of the same dangers that had been nagging at him for the last week. Anything could happen, and he wouldn’t be there. What if they needed him and didn’t know how to reach him? Or what if they tried but he missed it? What if Rhaella had a food allergy they didn’t know about, or Alysanne broke her glasses, or Lyanna fell from the rock wall and broke her arm? All their lives, he’d been the one there protecting them, comforting them, mending their wounds. He was the center of their world, and they of his, and now he was losing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go, Daddy, you’re squeezing,” Aly complained, and he didn’t realize how tight he’d been holding them, or that the rest of the class, minus a couple of other clingers, were waiting in a line at the door, watching them impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face reddened as he loosed his grip, but he did drop one more kiss on each curly head, and as he watched his babies disappear through the door, he felt Dany’s arm loop through his, and her head rest against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull it together, Snow,” she muttered through her teeth, “they’re fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did pull it together long enough for Mr. Seaworth to finish his talk, complete with a Power Point, reviewing drop off and pick up and security procedures that, airtight as they were, did little to ease Jon’s mind. He was pleased to learn that Missandei, Dany’s old mate from university, had joined the faculty as the language arts specialist, which Dany swore she’d mentioned to him. She wouldn’t be teaching the girls, but at least she’d be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say much on the drive home. It was so strange to be in the SUV with an empty back seat. The sun was shining in his eyes, so he lowered the sun visor, and in the mirror caught a glimpse of their vacant booster seats, and damned if he didn’t choke up again. Dany rested her hand on his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re brooding,” she observed, eyes focused on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re brooding. And, sexy as it is, it makes me think I should be helping you some way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine Lyanna getting so tearful when she sent you off to kindergarten,” Daenerys teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s because his mother had a spine of steel. She had to, raising him on her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, and his wife squeezed his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just taking the piss out of you, babe. It’s not for me to say how you should feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon leaned his head against the headrest and sighed. “I was just thinking of when they were in the neonatal unit. How helpless they were, how helpless we were. How scary it was that everything was beyond our control.” Those had been the three most torturous weeks of his life, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daenerys understood, because she remembered well. She moved her hand from his knee to his neck, where she knew he always held all his tension, and lightly massaged. Her fingers digging into his skin was just the right prescription.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything has always been beyond our control, sweetheart. That’s kind of….life, you know? And….they survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her designer shades, he saw her violet eyes shift to glance at him, and the empathy and love there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, they did.” He stilled her hand with his, and leaned across the console to kiss her cheek. Somehow Dany usually knew just what to say to snap him out of a mood and he’d never been more thankful for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she said, as she pushed her shades up and quirked her brows at him, “since I took today off, what do you say we go home, have a little private adult time, then whip up some brownies for them to have as an after school treat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I lick the bowl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips curved into a wicked smile. “If you lick me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, being home without the girls didn’t seem so lonely after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>